


I'm actually a big fucking sap

by Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses/pseuds/Indrid_Colds_Sunglasses
Summary: I love my friends a whole lot
Kudos: 4





	I'm actually a big fucking sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm illiterate just ignore it sisjgghdjd

Indrid, sweetheart, I mean it when i say you're everything to me, without you I might be dead somewhere if Im being completely honest but you've shown me that i need to listen to myself sometimes and to stop repressing my emotions, and are helping me learn to love myself, I hate to admit it but you were (w)right , as usual, I really wish I had listened to you sooner and even though feelings are unnecassary, I wouldnt trade my feelings towards you for anything, you mean so much more to me than you even know meine geliebte

It isnt fair how goddamn perfect you are everything I love when you laugh at your own jokes, I love when you make me laugh over jokes that I usually wouldnt think are funny, I love that every time i turn around youre involved in a new AU,because you're so unbelievably talented and creative, I love when you're stubborn and wont let me talk shit about myself and then we end up arguing like gay lawyers I love so many things about you, so many things that to other people may not even matter, your smile,your persistence, your laugh,your illiteracy,your unbounding love for acw attorney characters, its all so cute just the over all way you are , its perfect to me, some days I dont understand how you can put up with me but then i remember that you domt and that you actually truly want to spend time with me, for some reason I am also accusing you of theft of my time,love, and affection and also murder of my sadness, dont worry I'll still be your defense attorney in court ♡

I love when you laugh and I love making you laugh so i thought of a couple lunchable two goofs to make you at least smile 

Lunchables 2: the comeback kid 

Lunchables 2:Halloween Wars

Lunchables 2: Mission Impossible 

Lunchables 2: The war path

Lunchables 2: an unexpected visitor

Lunchables 2: Slam-Dunk 

Lunchables 2: Heavy metal

I love seeing you smile and I love that i can make you smile and I hope at least one of these made your day better

Indrid I dont say this enough but i am so proud of you, Im proud of so many things that you do,just like your proud of things most of people would think is completely insignifigant, but i am I'm proud of how far youve made it, Im prouf of all the Aus youve come up with, Im proud you always try your best, Im proud that youre you and I'm proud of the large impact you've made on my life, you have so much to be proud of and there will be more as life goes on and I know you'll stay you, the Indrid that I know and am proud of

You really do mean everything to me Im not joking, you have had the biggest positive impact on my life , some mornings its you thats the only thing that gets me out of bed, some afternoons when im already tired youre the only reason I push through and some nights when i eake up sobbing youre the pnly thing keeping me from harming myself, youre impossible . 

There's so many ways to express love , I can't list all of them but.... love is when you stay up late on the phone even though you're exhausted, love is when you laugh at jokes that are only funny when a certain person tells them, love is trusting someone,love is being yourself, love is always being there to listen, love is.... strange, and beautiful, in its own way. 

You blow me away each day my love and I dunno what i would do without you and frankly Im not myself without you, I feel better when I'm around you and you are the only one to make me feel like everything is going to be okay, you make me feel safe and as if nothing else matters when Im around you,thank you for everything dear,i mean it. 

theres so many ways to say this next part and I mean it more everytime i say It Indrid, you light up my life, you're my better half, my heart will never run out of space for you, you mean the world to me, you're incredible,I owe you my life,you aren't only my platonic partner youre also my best friend, you're stuck with me, you brighten my day, you make me laugh,no matter what happens I know I'll have you,thank you,sweet dreams,youre the love of my life, youre my everything, whenever youre around forever doesnt seem that long, but all of these things mean the same thing and can be sumerized into three words; 

I love you. 

from the very bottom of my heart, and i will never get tired of saying it to you, and I will always mean it, a little more each time. 

I love you Indrid.


End file.
